I am a Big Dumb Idiot - Alien Isolation
Jared plays Alien Isolation for the last time in this series - for an hour. Synopsis Everyone is mad at Jared because the plasma torch that he needed was on the guy he made fun of! Jared uses the flamethrower on the alien. He apologizes for being dumb. He cuts a whole in the wall so he can get to the lever. The alien completely ignores the android, and goes straight for Jared, and Jared burns its face again. Jared deactivates a camera, and burns the alien again. Jared hits a switch and needs to get to another, and the alien returns only to be burned again. Jared is beginning to run out of flame thrower fuel. The alien continues to stalk him, and eventually Jared is killed. As soon as Jared loads the game, the alien gets him again. Jared moves a little faster to make sure the alien doesn't see him. Jared hits the second breaker switch, and heads into a vent and finds a dead guy. Jared goes back to save the game again. Jared begins to talk about how the alien shouldn't be a constant threat, and is killed by an android that was pretending to be dead. The character's nose appears to glitch. Jared tries to stun the android, but it doesn't do anything, and Jared is killed again. The alien returns and takes several hits before it leaves. Jared releases an android, as the alien walks around. Jared sneaks around and completes his task. Jared wants to go exploring in a different direction to where he needs to go, and decides that he is wasting his time. The alien returns as Jared tries to save. Jared heads down a vent, and sure enough, the alien continues to follow him. Jared is becoming frustrated. Jared sneaks around a surveillance camera. He gets to his next location, and the next cutscene plays. Jared finds a bubble head and finds it adorable. He calls it Blubaloo. Jared becomes fascinated by a camera that makes noises. Jared uses his plasma torch to break through a wall to activate a lever. Jared explores through a few hallways. He sees a dripping vent, and backs away from it. The alien leaps out from a different vent, tricking Jared. Jared turns the power on, and the alien returns for Jared to burn. The alien then catches Jared as he tries to hide. Jared hacks into the lab system, and the alien enters. Jared tries to sneak away, but he has to burn it again. Jared attempts to escape the lab, and is trapped inside. The alien follows Jared into a vent, and Jared is concerned at how much flamethrower he is using. Jared escapes into the airlock, and is propelled into space. The cutscene plays, and the alien is now on a different ship. Jared is returned to the earlier section of the game. Jared is still suspicious that the alien is probably still around. Jared can't wait to get to the guy who trapped him. Jared stuns and knocks out an android. Jared saves the game and is suspicious that everyone is calm, but he just picked up a shotgun. There are a lot of dudes near Jared, and they try to shoot at Jared through the door. Jared gets confused as to what he needs to do again. Jared finds a robotic buddy, which enters a vent, so that Jared can progress. Jared finds a bar and saves the game. Jared turns on a generator, and opens a door to reveal many androids. Jared backs away and he gets an achievement. The androids walk in, and Jared panics. He manages to stun and punch them after almost dying. Jared continues, and finds a guy with a gun. It took 6 bullets just to kill him! Jared continues to sneak around. Waits is being killed by the androids, and Jared will be pissed if he finds that they killed him before Jared could. Jared gets shot and dies. He is back at the bar. He skips to the marshal area. Everybody is gone. He finds Ricardo. An android comes towards Jared, and he kills it. Jared decides to end the video. Category:Videos Category:Alien: Isolation